Mascara compositions are known and used in the cosmetic field to impart thickness, color, and/or length to the eyelashes. Several different mascaras have been developed in the art using various cosmetic ingredients depending on the desired cosmetic properties. For instance, it is known in the art that inclusion of one or more film formers in a mascara composition can improve various properties, such as the ability of the composition to thicken the eyelashes. It is also known, for example, that inclusion of fibers may enhance the lengthening properties of a mascara composition.
However, there still exists a need in the cosmetic art for “clean volume” mascara compositions, e.g., compositions that lengthen and separate the lashes while also volumizing or thickening the lashes without clumping. As such, there is a continuous need to invent novel cosmetic compositions which demonstrate one or more of the above-mentioned improved properties. It has now been surprisingly discovered that by incorporating (1) at least one film-forming polymer, (2) at least one silicone elastomer blend, and (3) at least one wax into a cosmetic composition, cosmetic properties such as improved thickening, lengthening, and/or curling of the eyelashes, improved lash separation, improved resistance to clumping and/or smudging, and/or improved ease of removal, can be achieved.